galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fleet Strategies
=Fleet Design= Diaz Mark 2 in "Victory"-Design Ballistic Weapons -a fine combination for a close combat fleet. (range 1-2) +''' LasGuns''' (range 2-5) "Victory" -> Set your commander on "next target" and "close combat" on the fleet screen! -> Movement should be 5 or above, ballistic fleets are more effective if they can catch up with missile and fighter based fleets. -> Of course, they must have strong shields+armor. ->This combination is a Rocket/Fighter-Killer! Ballistic Technology strategy: Note: if you are focusing on having a full ballistic fleet, keep upgrading the ballistic technology in the technology center. You must be able to upgrade the "Range Extension" and "Victory Rush", without this your ballistic fleet will be useless in facing strong fleets, and long range fleets such as missile and fighter-based dependent fleets. Upgrading this will increase the chance of victory in the league matches and defending against attackers. Agility is also a key to win, if a ballistic fleet has high agility then it can lessen or dodge damage. Frigates are better used for ballistic weapons since ship-based and missile-based weapons require more space. This means that the enemy will be using Battleships. Note that Frigates have an advantage against battleships, also try to balance by putting a battleship in you fleet, as opposed to only frigates in case the enemy has a battleship. Here is the battle chain of weakness and strength: legend >> means "has an advantage against " example : Frigates have an advantage against battleships. Frigates > Battleships Battleships > Cruisers Cruisers > Frigates Ship Stability is also important, without this your fleet will be tin cans once their shields die. You can increase stability by using ship stability modules. In other words your fleet can be a tank even without the shield, but will still take casualties. Note that your shield is only like a second hull, don't be obsessed with shields. Balance is the key SHIELD = SHIP STABILITY is tank fleet Rockets (range 5-8) + '''Fighters' (range 6-10) "Concordia"'' I think they aren't a good combi, so build ships with rockets in one 'fleet and fighter carriers in a '''second '''fleet. -> set your commander on "next target" (or what you like) and "far/long range combat" on the fleet screen! -> speed is 3 or more; 4+ is safer -> anti-rocket-devices are adviced (flak) ->they don't need much armour or shields ->> hit & run tactics are here on the "Tagesordnung" Rockets ''(range 5-8) and '''LasGuns ''(range 2-5)'' "Exelsior" This combi seems to be a "mix"-variant with a lil problem in very close combat (range 1) -> set your commander on "next target" and "far/long range combat" on the fleet screen! -> speed 3 or 4+ is neccesary -> medium armour and shields Give them more shields than armour, cause of the bonus attributs of some shield techs; you will fight against enemy LasGuns-Units. Combine "Exelsior"-Fleets with "Victory"-Fleets. Good day Commander! (sry i'm a german guy :D it is my translation directly from the german version;add me aletu id 5430 höhö) COMBO FLEET Ballistic and Rocket or Ship Based Directional with Ballistic All Rocket and Ship Based fleet MUST be accompany by several Ballistic; with an addition of Directional (providing that you have the tech tree max) it can provide usefulness in slowing down the enemy movement speed from getting your glass cannon fleet in range. NEVER MAKE A FLEET THAT HAS MORE THAN ONE TYPE OF WEAPON BECAUSE THIS WILL NOT WORK ONLY ONE TYPE OF WEAPON THAT FLEET WILL USE EXAMPLE : IF YOUR FLEET IS SET AT MAX RANGE THEN IT IS MIX FLEET OF BALLISTIC AND MISSILE ... IT WILL NOT BE EFFICIENT ONLY MISSILE WILL WORK SINCE BALLISTIC HAS A LIMITED RANGE OF 2 THERE FOR THE BALLISTIC SHIP THERE WILL DO NOTHING See Also Fleet Strategy *Meat Shield *Deadly ScoutsGlass Cannon *Glass Cannon *Stronghold Category:Fleet Strategy Category:Article stubs